Just like that
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: I didn't want to close my eyes afraid that we'd all fade away. Just like that.


**Nia-Chan: I guess you could call this a small ramble on what it would be like as they grew up from a Rimahiko point of view. I'm also sorry to break it to all you fans of certain Shugo Chara couples, but sometimes they all don't get married to who you want in the end. It sort of bugs me in a way that we all sort of think that Rima and Nagihiko are gonna get together in middle school or high school and that they'll stay that way and then get married and have a happy life. But real life just doesn't work that way. So I tried to write this in a perspective that it would end realistically. This was also mainly based off of the song Old School by Hedley (which is quoted in the beginning). and if you want can you please vote on my poll? I know its stupid to ask but, I would like more votes.**

**Reviews are nice :)**

**_..._  
><strong>

_So why don't you meet me, down behind the old school  
>We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how<br>Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity  
>The apathy's surrounding me<br>Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away _

_-Old School by Hedley_

…

Watching the years go by, I couldn't think of anything worse than all the things we gave up.

As I twirled my blond curly hair, I sat, bored out of my mind, in a meeting. Sure I was glad I got the raise, but meetings were still as boring as hell. The more bored I became, the more I started to remember all the memories of elementary through high school. This meeting was just like school when the teachers would just ramble on and on about nothing.

Then, suddenly, it all changed.

The instructor was now one of my old teachers. The people around me were my friends and classmates. I was young again, my blond hair still the same but my work clothes was my old elementary school uniform. It was just like old times for that one second, but that one second felt like forever. Like everything was back in those days.

And as it all faded away, I felt a sense of nostalgia.

…

As I walked to the front of my house, I saw Nagihiko.

"Hey, Fujisaki, what is it?"

He smirked his old smirk, the only thing that didn't seem to change beside his hair.

"Oh, just _admiring_ Ms. Mashiro's very _uncut_ lawn." He sarcastically remarked.

I just rolled my eyes and shoved him out of the way. He stumbled slightly but landed on his feet easily.

"You won't invite me in? How rude." He said, smirking.

I sighed and responded with, "It's not clean enough."

"Then let me come in and _admire_ Ms. Mashiro's very _unclean_ house."

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance and clenched my teeth, grinding them slightly.

"No."

I swiftly shut the door in his face, hoping it rammed into his nose. I sighed.

Nagihiko decided to become my neighbor. In fact, everyone lived around here. Nagihiko lived on my right, while Amu and Tadase lived on my left. It had been an on off relationship between Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase until Ikuto died in a car crash. Yaya lived across from me with Kairi on her right and Kukai on her left. After a while Kukai and Utau broke up and Utau went to England. Kukai still listens to her music though.

I walked slowly into my kitchen and put a pot on the stove, waiting impatiently for the water boil. I got out my favorite mug, which had a picture of all of us and our chara's when we were young, and put some tea powder in it. As soon as I had finished that, the water started to boil, so I poured it and mixed it a bit. I took the mug and slowly walked into my living room and sat on my couch. I sipped my tea lightly and thought about the old days.

I still remembered when Nagihiko and Amu dated for a little bit. Amu broke up with him, and then I went out with him. It ended soon enough, though. It didn't really work out. I still remembered when Ikuto was still around. How he would always call me shorty and tease Amu around. She really misses him.

I still remembered how Kukai tried to follow Utau to England but didn't make it. I still remembered how Yaya had a little crush on Kukai, but as soon as she found out he was dating Utau, broke down in tears. How Kairi helped her through it.

I miss those days so much. I miss the Chara's and the people who left.

I actually still love Nagihiko. I sorta miss him, even though he lives right next door to me. These days get so long. They drag out until we have nothing left.

It was like we all blinked when we were younger and then got here. We just blinked and a whole few years passed by.

I wish we could all go back and relive it all over again. Make it last.

I felt the drowsiness take over me as my eyes started to droop. I didn't want to close my eyes afraid that we'd all fade away.

Just like that.


End file.
